What If...
by chris-3407
Summary: The RE characters when they were kids...please R&R, no flames please
1. Getting Up

Bang.....bang.....bang....went the door to Christopher's room.  
  
"Chris....get up!.....Mom said so." Yelled the whiniest voice, the half awake Chris has ever heard.  
  
" Go away I'm up." Chris said although he knew he didn't sound that way. Chris sat up, rubbed his eyes, and slowly rolled out of bed. By the time he walked out his bedroom door, his sister was already bouncing down the stairs. He would have followed but his mind told him he was late so there was no point of walking down the stairs just to here a ' You march right back up those stairs mister and go get ready for school, that's right you missed breakfast again...and blah, blah, blah.' was what his mom might as well say next. To tired to hear any of it, Chris walked down the hall and entered the bathroom.  
  
After showering, hair gelling, teeth brushing, and getting dress, (all in that order) Chris was finally ready to leave for school. As he grabbed his bag, Claire sped past yelling..  
  
" Last one there is a rotten egg." or at least 'egg' was what her last word sounded like. Chris just grinned as he jogged to the bus stop. Chris was about to yell' rotten egg' to his now panting sister who was still a couple of step away but he stopped went he saw his body, Bill. Chris knew at his age playing rotten egg with an eight year old could and would ruin his reputation as a tough kid. It didn't matter if Claire was his sister or Bill was his friend, if it was anyone Bill would be the one to tell everyone' Chris gones soft'.  
  
"Hey, what up?" Chris asked hoping Bill hadn't noticed he was panting. He didn't instead Bill Had a look that Chris knew all to well.  
  
What are you hiding Billy boy? Chris knew Bill hated being called that which was why Chris decided a long time ago for that to be Bill nickname.  
  
"Well... it's about a girl." Bill said ignoring Chris's comment.  
  
" A girl?" Since when did Bill care about girls. As far as Chris knew he and Bill were still having fun going though the 'girls have cooties stage' true that were getting too old for it but it was still fun.  
  
" Ya, you know the other species that inhabits our classroom. Anyway I heard from my sis that she is getting this new girl in her class and ...this girl sent a picture so the class would know what she looked like before she came and..."  
  
" And ... what?" Chris was becoming more and more interested. He had never heard Bill talk like this. He was stuttering.  
  
"Hey, I never said 'go' so no one wins Chris." Claire, who was at the timing listening to the two while she caught her breath choose the brief silence time to speak. Chris just gave a look to Bill saying he had no clue what his younger sibling was talking about.  
  
"Did I hear you talking about a girl... ooooooo... Bills' got a crush, Bills' got a crush." Claire started chanting. Chris chucking and in between laugher spat...  
  
"That's what I was gonna say but.. you beat ..me .. to it.. Claire." Chris was now holding his stomach in laughter at the site of Bill's face turn red. Next thing he knew Chris was on the ground as Bill had charged at him and was now on top of him.  
  
" Shut up, what would you know." Bill said trying to sound mad but too happy he had knocked Chris down. The two rolled around on the ground for a few moments but Claire announced the bus was 'in sight' so that both called truces. And just in time to see the old lady who happened to live to the lawn that were wrestling on, come out with a bat in hand.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Farley." Yelled Chris.  
  
"Won't happen again Mrs. Farley." Yelled Bill.  
  
"Good-bye Mrs. Farley." Yelled Claire as the all hopped into the bus. 


	2. School

author: this is a big what if story so just remember that as you read. R&R  
  
disclaimer: forgot this last time. I don't own anything, I am poor, I do have claim over the school name cause it is the one I go to though. hehe.  
  
Claire hopped on the bus before Chris and Bill did. She looked up and down the rows until she spotted her friend Rebecca. ( Rebecca skipped a grade so she is in Claire's class.  
  
"Hey." Claire said as she went to sit down next to Becca.  
  
` "Howdy, and he is the third seat behind us." Becca said as Claire had begun to search for her other friend as soon as she sat down. Claire wave over to Leon who was in the third seat behind them. Leon waved back then looked up to see Chris's fist bonged him on the head. Leon just rubbed his head, still not used to getting hit on the head every morning. Chris laughed and keep walking down the isle to his friends were.  
  
Claire turned back around and gave a sigh. ' Why did Chris have to be such a pig headed bully all the time.' Claire thought as the bus headed toward school.  
  
They arrived at Holy Name School, and all the kids fled out of the bus. OK the real little kids fled out of the bus the rest just sauntered out. Chris headed to the junior high building which held the grades 5-8 as Claire headed to her third grade class room.  
  
''Good morning, Mr. Burton." Claire and Rebecca said in unison as the entered the classroom.  
  
" Good morning, girls." Mr. Burton replied in a smile. Claire and Rebecca took their seats and began to unpack their bags as a kid with reddish, brownish, hair walked in to the room. He was wearing his blue shirt ( Catholic schools wear uniforms although theirs is different the girls, have to wear a plain yellow or white polo shirt and whatever pants, and the boys have to wear a blue polo shirt and whatever pants. k. ok.) and army like pants.  
  
" Is this Mrs. Ski room." He asked as his eyes moved toward the carpeted floor.  
  
"No, that's next door buddy." Mr. Burton said, "Here I bring you there. And he and the kid walk out of the room and into the one nest to it. But before they were out of earshot Claire heard.  
  
"What's your name little guy." Asked Mr. Burton.  
  
"Steven Burnside, sir." The kid had replied. Claire Blushed at the thought of talking to this Steven character.  
  
"That kid was cute." Becca said, Too bad he's not in our class, huh. Becca said.  
  
"Yea I guess so, if your in to younger guys that is." Claire replied as she headed out to the hall to hang up her things.  
  
"Well technically I would be in his class so he...." Claire wasn't paying attention to what Rebecca said after that. From the hall she could see inside the other classroom, there she saw Steve already socializing with some of the other students that had come inside early also. Suddenly Steve looked in her direction. He stared right into her eyes. He was the first to break off the connection, and he continued to talk to a boy named Drake Remora. Claire looked away and at Rebecca to see that she had seen the whole thing. She had the same smile on that she had when Claire told her she had a crush on Leon Kennedy.  
  
" What" Claire asked.  
  
"You like him."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"O, yes you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Fine, you don't. " Rebecca said as she went back into their classroom. she did a half turn in Claire direction and said.  
  
"But you really do." and she continued to walk away. Claire just rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but take another glance at Steve before returning to her classroom.  
  
It seemed like forever for first recess to come to Claire. She had only hoped that the would be something in the girls' yard that would make the teachers send them to the boy's yard like they would sometimes do. ' I wonder if he'll say hi to me' Claire wondered. But her thoughts were stopped when Mr. Burton said in the middle of a lesson.  
  
" O guys I almost forgot, your first recess will be as usually but they are delivering the rapping paper for the fund-raiser this afternoon, so you lunch recess will be together. Boys and girls." Mr. Burton gave them a look that said ' and I am sure you all know how to behave.' So kids, mostly the boys, groaned but Claire hole face lit up. 'Lunch recess' she thought.  
  
Second recess finally came and out all the kids ran to the boy's yard. The yard was the yard in front of the junior high building. The older kids also had recess but only one, and everyday the boys and girls played in this same yard.  
  
At the moment the eighth grade came out. Usually they came out to heading computer, 'but that was first recess and it wasn't computer day.' Claire thought. When she saw Chris come down the stairs and she ran over to him. He started walking past her so she stepped in front and said.  
  
"Yo, what up my brother from another mother." This stopped Chris. At first he just stared at her but he finally smiled and said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where are you going." By this time most of Chris's friends were either out of site of at the far end of the boy's yard already.  
  
"The 8th grade was asked to help with the unloading of the rapping paper. Chris said as he leaned on his other foot. Claire could see her bother didn't want to go and was trying to stall.  
  
"What are you doing in this yard." Chris asked but he really didn't seem to care what the answer was cause he was busy looking around the yard.  
  
"My yard has a truck in it." Claire replied. Chris didn't seem to be paying attention so she said.  
  
And this is the yard where me and Steven Burnside are to be married." Well, it seemed that Chris had been listening the whole time because the second she said ' Steve' Chris's eyes were on her. At first he said nothing. But then he said.  
  
"So that's what you kittens do nowadays." Chris always called her and her friends kittens because that's what their mom would say.  
  
" No, I only said that so you would listen to me." She said her anger rising.  
  
"I am listening." Then it was as if remember he had to use the bathroom.  
  
" Well see ya Claire." He said and scurried away.  
  
When It was time to go home they all boarded the bus. Claire sat down next to Becca again.  
  
"Up In front" she said, "First row, to the right." but instead of seeing Leon in front she saw Steve.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know." Becca said smiling. 


	3. A New Friend, A New Enemy

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 2.  
  
Sorry, it's been awhile. I got a big t.v. in my room and so my video games look bigger on screen so... I've been busy. :) R&R  
  
When Friday came around school was said to be canceled for there had been a flood in the cellar. Of course no one thought of telling Chris as he walked down his stairs, with backpack heading out the door.  
  
" And just where do you think your going mister." Came a voice from behind Chris.  
  
Chris turned around to see Claire still in her pj's, with a fruit roll-up in her hand, while the other was on her hip.  
  
Uh...school? Chris said at first, he thought maybe Claire didn't feel good. 'Or she forgot it was a school day. Or maybe you forgot what day it was.' All this raced though Chris's brain but he was interrupted when Claire said.  
  
"Lemme, guess when I yelled to you though your door this morning, that school was canceled you weren't listening." A smile spread on Claire's face as she knew Chris felt petty stupid. She walked away giggling. Chris Stood there for a minute. True he did feel stupid he decided to take this opportunity and to go back to bed. A smile appeared on his lips as he remembered the dream he wished to continue.  
  
Later on Claire had gotten a call from Rebecca saying that she and a couple other girls (namely Bill's younger sister and her friend Claire had never seen named Jill) were going up to the park and she wanted Claire to join them. She asked mom, checked on Chris who was now fixing his hair, and ran out the door.  
  
"Hey Bill." She called as she saw him walk across her lawn.  
  
"Hey, is Chris home." He said as he neared her.  
  
"Ya, is there gonna be a fight?" She asked. Claire notice he was wearing his fingerless gloves and trait that he, Chris and the rest of their friends had whenever they planned to fight someone.  
  
"Well what makes you say that?" Bill usually was happy to tell Claire when he was about to beat up someone. 'The last time he didn't it was because they ended up beating the crap out of.....'  
  
"Will, you guys just leave Leon alone." She spat. He eyes widening for a second then returned to normal and said.  
  
"Sorry kid, business, is business." With that he walked by her. She was about to yell back in protest but she knew it would be useless. If only she knew of older kids that could beat up Chris and his gang to make them stop being so mean.  
  
Chris walked down his stairs to see Bill standing at the bottom of them.  
  
"Hey." He said as he continued down the stars.  
  
"Yo, Jessie was making her rounds when she heard that the word around the girls' bathroom is that Kennedy said he could take on you any time any place." And that the only reason he hasn't beat the crap out of you is cause he got a thing for Claire." Bill finished he story. Chris new that they couldn't always trust what Jessie says because she gets her info from as girls walk in and out of the bathroom and that girls tend to exaggerate the truth sometimes. He remembered the last time Jessie gave a report worth giving.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Jessie talking to Chris: "Like I told you one of the girls has a picture of George skinning dipping."  
  
End Flashback ( I don't care it that wasn't necessary to do but hey it's my story. and I do as I please.)  
  
As Chris remembers the picture ended up being of some other kid (you could only the back of the kid in the picture.) And the kid wasn't even skinning dipping he was just wearing a speedo.  
  
But then again that was the first time Jessie messed up her information. And although Chris's gang usually wouldn't let a girl in on their team she did prove herself useful time and again.  
  
"Anyway," Bill said "I took it upon myself to make an arrangement to meet him at the park so you can set the record straight." Bill lifting his hand showing his glove. True or not Chris didn't care, beaten the crap out of Kennedy sounded fun.  
  
Claire arrived at the park with Becca and the were sitting on the swings for their other two friends to show. Although she didn't know why Bill's sister wanted to hang out with them all of a sudden.  
  
Just then, Frankie, George, and Jessie showed up all wearing cut off finger gloves. They walked though the park and stopped at Leon, Claire just noticing he was also there. Then it hit. Bill did plan to beat up Leon and he planned to do it here.  
  
"Hey, guys sorry we're late." Claire turned to the voice to see Bill's sister, Amber, and the girl Claire new as 'Jill'.  
  
"It's okay, you got here in time to see a fight. Becca said and she gestured to the scene in front of them. Amber glanced over, she frowned and asked.  
  
"Hey Claire, isn't your bother in my bro's gang too." She asked.  
  
"Yea." Claire said wounding what Amber was getting at.  
  
"Well shouldn't he be here then." She asked.  
  
" I don't know." Claire replied she didn't want to think of her brother at the moment. She wanted a way to keep Leon from being killed at such a young age. Claire was in such deep thought she hadn't noticed Chris arrive with Bill or the angry glares shared between Leon and himself or the fact that the rest of Chris gang had stepped back giving room so the two boys could fight one on one. By the time she did snap back to reality Leon had already taking a lounge at Chris only to land on the ground as Chris had grabbed Leon's arms that were reaching for Chris's neck, and was shoved to the ground. As he landed Claire turned her head not wanting to see.  
  
" This stinks, are you two telling me there is nothing you can do to stop your brothers." Jill had finally spoken and was directing her question more towards Claire then Amber.  
  
"Like what." Amber asked.  
  
"I don't know, Amber but your always saying how you can get Bill to do whatever you want."  
  
"Ya but we've try to make them stop before." Claire said, looking away from the fight that now had the two boys on the ground Chris on top. But that didn't last long. Leon broke his hand free from Chris's grip and slugged him across the face, making him stumble over. Chris got up as well as Leon and the were once again in the same position they started out as.  
  
"Well, I got an idea I bet you never tried." Jill said smiling. She whispered in the girls' ear. Claire smiled at the idea she got off the swing and started heading in Leon, and Chris direction.  
  
Chris saw her in the corner of his eye, frustrated that she was coming over he put his hand up, in front of his face to stop the fight. Leon looked to see what Chris was staring at, to se Claire head in their direction with a smile on her face.  
  
Well I will stop here. hehe. this is a two part scene and I promise I will try to get the second part out soon. oh and I don't have anything against Leon. I love the dude really. He just gets beat up is all. and someone said to put nemesis in the story well I will have something like that so thanx for the idea to whoever wrote the review. And any other suggestions/questions please tell me at christina@alteredearth.com k. 


	4. part2

Author: Sorry it's been awhile. I've been caught up in school and Star Wars. Which Yoda rocked in. Also suggestions have been helpful and in some ways I do use all of them, just not right away.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as in ch.2.  
  
Claire walked over to where the two boys stood. The grin on her face increasing. 'What the hell is she doing.' Chris's mind complained 'And why the hell is she doing it now.' He watched as his sibling walked across and stop a few feet in front of them. Chris noticed that Leon had the same look he must have had A look that said 'Not now'. That was what Chris was gonna say but Claire spoke first. (Which wasn't a good thing.)  
  
"You better stop fighting Leon or I'll call you mom, and you better stop to, Chris or I tell Mommy on you too."  
  
Yea, Claire had said all this aloud a her voice allowed her and she said it in her 'I'm telling' voice that kids use when the want to tattle- tail. Leon stood there shocked and as embarrassed as can be. Chris at first was ginning when Claire had told Leon off, but the second she said 'Chris' and 'Mommy' in the same sentence his eyes widened. He glanced around praying that at that second everyone had gone deft and didn't hear her. Fat chance.  
  
At that time Chris's gang had landed on the ground in laughter and the kids who were watching all had smiles. Leon wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. 'Why did she do that. This isn't like Claire at all.' He noticed Chris was just as shocked as he was. Thinking of Chris lead him to the pain in his wrist from being pinned to the ground so hard. Leon knew it was now or never. He took his last glance at Claire before making a mad dash. Everyone watched him run (the opposite of Claire and Chris's direction) to the fence, over the fence and down the street.  
  
It was Chris's turn to make his exit. He was ready to leave and he was taking Claire with him. Looked to where she used to be standing, saw no Claire but a voice. This time not as loud.  
  
"Chris, you know it was for your own good." The voice came from Amber. She was by the swings still. Chris could also see Rebecca and a Girl Chris might have meet before since she had a familiar face. Behind her was the trying-to-hid, Claire. Chris would have notice but he was still looking at the girl in front of his sister. He looked her up and down till their eyes met. They stayed locked like that.  
  
Claire saw this and took it as a good distraction for Chris. She ran from her position and toward the exit of the park.  
  
Claire ran but she knew Chris would get her and sure enough he saw her flee. He ran after her, caught her, and flung her over his shoulder. (like Shek did to Princess Fiona, and it can be done. I do it to my little bro sometimes)He walked with her like that to the end of the street where the park ended. Claire complained but she knew there was only one way to get down and her legs couldn't reach. She could reach his stomach that was no good cause she tried that before. At the end of the second street Claire was finally put down, as her brother caught his breath.  
  
"What was that about Claire?" Chris asked when he caught his breath. Claire knew that he knew that she would never do something like that regularly. She adored Chris. Sure he was mean sometimes but he would never do anything to embarrassed her like she did to him earlier.  
  
"Well, what's your excuse." He asked when she didn't answer.  
  
"Can you wait till we get home?" She stare into he eyes. (Hey, she's not dumb she knows how to get guys to do as she pleases). It worked. Chris nodded and they started walking home ward.  
  
At first that walked in silence. Claire mind ran as she tried to think of what to say.  
  
"I made a friend today." She said, Chris just glanced her way once. Then Claire knew how to get him talking.  
  
"You know that girl, by the swings, whom you couldn't stop staring at." Claire said this in a cool tone. She continued to look straight. At first she thought he was going to say what he always says when it came to girl 'Just seeing what kind of freak you got for a friend.' Then she would yell, 'my friends aren't freaks.' He'd laughed and yada yada yada. But He was silent.  
  
' Boy is he really pissed at you.' Claire told herself. When the got on their lawn, Claire thought she was gonna burst out crying, the whole trip he hadn't said a word. She even tried some jokes that always made him laugh. But nothing worked. They got into the house, Chris headed for his room and Claire did nothing but follow. He left his door open when he entered which meant she could come in. Which is one of the house rule. 'An open door lets in, a closed door blocks out.'  
  
The room was as messy as any. Chris sat at his desk and spun his chair around to face her.  
  
"Are you mad at me." Claire asked. Chris's faced changed from a mad one to a sad one. It went back to mad when he said.  
  
"It depends on why you decided to do that in front of all those kids today Claire."  
  
" Well,..." She had to tell him something, saying it was Jill idea wouldn't do because although it was they were taught not to do something someone tells you to do, unless, you want to take the blame for it.  
  
"Well why do you have to fight Leon, you know I like him." It was true Chris somehow knew when she liked and whom she liked.  
  
"That's not the point Claire, besides you never said anything the other two times." Chris sat back in his chair.  
  
"Yea, well it wasn't even my idea so back off." Claire spat out. Chris leaned forward this time.  
  
"So who's was it."  
  
"Jill's."  
  
"Who."  
  
"The girl you were staring at, at the park."Claire stated.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris said flatly.  
  
"You know the girl by the swings who I was hiding-"  
  
"Ya, I saw her, I meant I wasn't staring at her like you said I was." Chris cut her off.  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"No, I wasn't."  
  
"Yes, you were to infinity and beyond."  
  
"Claire that's not the point."  
  
"Well then what is."  
  
"I just want to know why you would embarrass me like that." He said with his hands in the air.  
  
"I didn't mean to say it so loud Chris I just wanted you two to stop fighting honest." Claire stared at the ground as Chris was in thought.  
  
"You know it's none of your business when I fight, and just because he's your friend doesn't mean I can't fight him."Chris said finally.  
  
"Why did you fight him anyway." She asked.  
  
"He said stuff that's why."  
  
"What did he say."  
  
"Ask him he's your friend."Chris said. There was a short pause where their mom walked in to announce they missed lunch and snack was on the table if the got hungry. They thanked her and she left. When she could hear the footsteps on the stairs Claire asked.  
  
"So are you mad at me."  
  
"I should be." He said but then added. "I am disappointed in you though."  
  
"What's that mean."  
  
"Forget it." Chris said as he turned back around in his chair.  
  
"So, you're not mad."  
  
"I said no didn't I."  
  
"You said you should be." Chris tuned he chair at her.  
  
"Claire!"  
  
"Okay, I 'm going." She ran over hugged him and ran back to the doorway.  
  
"You know from what I could tell by talking to her and stuff I really think Jill might like you." She said. Before he could respond she had shut the door to her room, which is right next to his. Sitting there he thought of the things Claire said and decided Monday at school he would talk with Jesse. Not just to see where it came from and if what Leon said was really true, but to see if Jesse could find out as much as she could on this Jill character.  
  
OK I know it was kinda boring with all the talking but I needed it there. Anyway the next chap. is better people like, "Carlos, Mr. Wesker, and 'Nemesis?!" Yep and you'll just have to wait to find out how I put them in. 


	5. Attention&Detention

Author: Sorry, once again for the lateness.. I have been busy though(graduation plans, the dress, the shoes, the gifts, too much to think about.) o and I spell Jessie name different now k Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 2.  
  
On the bus to school Chris was sitting next to Bill who was ranting on, how he didn't do his homework (again) and how Mr. Newses was gonna kill him. Mr. Newses was the meanest, most strict teacher around. He even earned the nickname 'Nemesis' from his students.(one new guy down two to go) Chris paid no mind to Bill. Instead he looked around for Jessie. 'You've been her friend for how long now, and you don't even know if she on your bus.' Chris said in his mind. When they got off the bus he spotted his blue haired friend. Which was another reason to like her, she was the only girl who dared to be different from the rest of the girls. Chris walked up to her, waved and grabbed her arm to pull her to the side, away from the herd. "OK, I guess this has to do with Saturday and what Claire said. Well don't worry I won't tell the girls and I'll make sure the 'event' doesn't spread." Jessie spat out as soon as Chris let go of her arm. "Oh, thanks but I wanted to ask you something else." Chris said a little embarrassed that he had a girl looking out for him. "Shoot." She replied. "Well, first off who did you hear what Leon said from, Leon, a friend of Leon's or what?" Chris began to walk, most of the kids where ahead of them and where to busy in their own affairs to notice the duo. "From my usually, whoever walks in the girls bathroom, locker room, and my homeroom that has anything special to say." She said as they began to walk towards the small space between the church and the boiler room. "Why?" Jessie asked as the stopped in the middle of the space. "Oh, no reason just doesn't sound like something Kennedy would say." Chris said as he stuck his hand in his pockets. He put his bag on the ground and put it where Jessie put hers, then he leaned against the wall. Jessie leaned against the opposite one. "Want me to look into it." She said in her tough chick tone. Chris smiled and a light bulb light in his head. "Hey, if you can get the girl that told you what Leon said, I bet I can get her to tell me the truth." Chris mind buzzed as to what he was gonna say to this girl who probably Kennedy's girlfriend. "That no problem but if you want to talk to her in secret you gotta be willing to do something." Jessie said with a grin on her face. Chris ears awaited for the worse. 'Hey maybe she wants money.' He thought. "Listen, this girl gives me all my info, I trust her, and she has her own way of getting info, But" she said pausing to see what Chris thought so far. Chris just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "But she doesn't want certain kids to know she a squealer so if you want to chat with her you gotta meet in the Girls bathroom." She finished. Chris's eyes widened. He was gonna say 'forget it' but this was the chance to meet the girl that started all this. "Fine." He said. He got off the wall and walked closer to Jessie. It was her turn for her eyes to widen. "But no one is to know about this got it." He said in his tough guy tone. Jessie raised her hands in the air. "Don't worry I gots no one to tell." She said then a smile spread across her face. She leaned in toward Chris, causing him to take a couple steps back. The gap between them widened. "That's what I thought." She said in a loud whisper. She flipped her blue hair and swayed away. Chris raised one eyebrow at the site, then he rolled his eyes as he mumbled 'girls' under his breath. Chris talked to Jessie once after that about what time they were to meet before it was time for him to head down to the bathroom. He signed out and headed down the stairs. At the bottom, the door to the art room, to the right a wall, and the left a hall. The first, and only door that was in the hallway was the girls bathroom. (If he went down the hall, took a left the doorway to the boy's bathroom was down it.) The Girls room had an actual door, and mirror, two things the Men's room lacked. Chris checked both ways and prayed that none of the girls had to pee any time soon. Once in, Chris only saw Jessie inside. She smiled and waved but her smile faded as she spoke. "The girl said she doesn't want to meet and to talk to her you must do it though me." Jessie finished and hopped on the huge sink. Chris examined the bathroom, stalls to his left and the large sink to his right, included with a huge mirror behind it. He shut the door to see the writing from the girls, it said who they liked. He blushed at the numerous 'I (heart) Chris Redfield' that there were. "So what, did you want to ask her anyway, Chris." Jessie said trying to draw his attention away from the door. "Just stuff." Chris finally turned back around. Being in the girls' room made him remember what he really wanted to ask. He quickly blushed at the thought and looked at the floor. "Ummm..Uh, Jess,I got a favor to ask?" "Shoot." The sudden shyness in Chris made Jessie wonder. Oh My God this could be your moment girl. She thought to herself. "Well I want to meet, I mean talk to this girl I saw at the park." Chris stated. Jessie mouth turned into a big frowned. "Why, you like this girl or somethin." She said in almost an angered tone. Chris picked this up but thought it was for other reasons, like 'What just cause I'm a girl I have to help you with your girl problems' or something like that. "Yes, I do I like her, very much, whats so wrong about that? he said in a more angry tone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The two froze. Then Chris ran inside a stall as Jessie went to the door. From the closed stall door Chris heard. "Hello, Father Wesker." 'What is the principal doing down here. Uh he was probably heading for the bathroom when he heard your mouth run Redfield.' Chris said to himself. "Hello, Jessie would you be kind enough to tell your friend to come out of her stall for a moment." Father Wesker said.(two down one to go, and my principal is a sister so this is possible) "I sorry farther I was conversing with my self too loudly, it won't happen again." Jessie said in cool manner. Chris felt guilty sitting(with his legs up" in the stall, while Jessie gets in trouble. "Then you won't mind if I check the stalls just to be sure." Father Wesker asked, taking a step forward. "Yes but Boys are not allowed in here Father, but I would be happy to show you the way to the Men's room." Jessie countered stepping in front of Father Wesker. "No, that's quite all right, I'll be fine. Good day, Miss Jessie." "Good day Father Wesker." And with that Father headed for the Men's room. Chris emerged from the stall. Jessie turned back to him. "You best be going." She said looking down at the ground. Listen, I am sorry I got you in trouble and that I yelled at you and thank you for.." "Forget about it, now go before Father Wesker comes back." She said opening the door. Chris grabbed her arm. (he seems to have that habit) "Then lets go." He said with a smile. The second they got back out to the hallway the they looked both ways. Seeing no one they headed to the stairs. But at the top awaited Father Wesker! He looked down at the two. Chris saw this didn't look good. Yea, you and Jess come out of the bathroom together that's gonna go over great. He forgot he was still holding on to Jessie arm till she grabbed the one holding hers and took a step behind Chris. He didn't blame her, Father Wesker was their new principal this year and he was pretty scary sometimes. Well, the whole incident got Chris and Jessie detention. When they arrived at the classroom they were supposed to stay in they were greeted by two other boys. One was known to Chris as Carlos O..something, but the other one he didn't know. "Hey amigo Chris and amiga Jessie are here to join us." Carlos said. (After a year I still know jack about Spanish so work with me.) "Yo must introduce mi amigo Steven." Carlos said pointing to the other boy in the room. "What?" Chris asked. "He said he must introduce his friend, Steve." Jessie said plainly. Chris had been wondering all day why she stood up for him down in the bathroom after he yelled at her, but all he could figure was that she was a better friend then him. The two said hi to the one named Steve who only waved. "So what are you dos in for." Carlos asked. Jessie and Chris just looked at each other. "None of your business." Jessie said stepping up to Carlos. "Calm down la," then he said some stuff in Spanish, under his breath that no one but Chris heard. (Which wasn't a good thing.) "You take that back, jerk." Chris said stepping up to Carlos. (Chris gotta know some Spanish and most likely he knows the colorful words the best.)Carlos stepped back and looked down at the ground. "Say your sorries to her." Chris said. He forced Carlos's head up with his hand, forcing Carlos to look at him. Carlos looked at Jessie and said his sorries and went to go sit next to Steve, who had been quiet this whole time. Carlos saw Chris was busy talking to Jessie so he wouldn't hear. "Don't worry Steve that baka (I know that's Japanese but like I said work with me.) an't that tough, plus he got a real cute sister that you just goin'to querer." Carlos stated. "What was that last word?" Steve asked "Querer means love."(though I used it incorrectly in the sentence.) "Oh, why?" Instead of answering Steve he yelled to Chris. "Hey, Chris, why don't you let me borrow your key chain with Claire on it for a sec." Claire had given Chris a key chain with her pic in it two years ago, and she made him promise to carry it with him where ever he went, which, wasn't hard cause she always reminded him. Carlos was ready to be told to f-ck off but instead he saw a key chain fly his way. Yo wonder what they are talking about. He thought to himself. "This is Claire." He said showing the pic to Steve. "She look older now." Carlos stated. Steve said nothing as he blushed since he recognized the girl.  
  
About 3 min. ago.  
  
"What did he say."Jessie asked. "He said crap about you is all, you don't need to here it." "Why not?" She countered. "Cause I don't want to say it that's why. Anyway why did you help me today, cause you know you shouldn't have." "I know, but I wanted to."Jessie said her eyes turned toward the floor. Then it hit Chris like a hammer to the head, but without the pain. She likes me, like likes me. That 's why she sticks up for me the way she does and she didn't tell on me. Wait I could be wrong better make sure just in case. Oh boy, this is hard. "Jess, buddy, umm, do you by any chance, just so happen to like me, like like me that is." When he finished he saw her face go red. "Hey, Chris, why don't you let me borrow your key chain with Claire on it for a sec." Carlos yelled from the back of the room. Chris had other things on his mind. So he gave up the key chain, hoping he wouldn't forget to take it back. He turned back to Jessie, Her face wasn't so red and she was looking at him now. "It don't matter how I feel, I hear you like a girl and you need help so tell me about her. She said her face brightening but her eyes staying the same. This made Chris even more guilty for yelling at her. But what could he do now but to do as she says. "Well, all I know is she's really pretty and her name is Jill."  
  
OK glad I got that all done with. OK next up Jessie helps Chris wins Jill's heart as Carlos notice Jill also. Plus does Leon have the guts to tell Claire how he feels or will Steve beat him to it. And whom will Claire choose. Hehe, you'll find out soon. 


	6. Cat Out Of the Bag

Author: Hey, summer has been...uneventful so I am writing a lot more now. Thanks for the reviews people. Disclaimer: chapter 2 has it.  
  
The lunch line was really long today. Claire ended up still being on bottom of the stairs.(there were about 86 kids in line for lunch instead of about 28, the usual number). She stood there wide eyed. Of all the days, everyone chooses to have hot lunch the same day I forget to grab my lunch box. That box is probably still on the counter as I stand here thinking. Claire was so lost in thought about food that she didn't notice the kids in front of her, who were pushing each other around. And before she knew it.  
  
Wham!  
  
Claire found herself on the ground, while the kid that knocked her down just got up and continued to fight with the other kid. It was as if Claire wasn't even there. "Here let me help you." came a voice behind her. She looked over and saw....STEVE BURNSIDE! He smile at her as he helped her up. "T-Thanks." Claire said. Now usually when she liked a guy she could talk to him non-stop like to Leon for example but her mind went blank around Steve. So he had to talk first. "Is this the line for lunch?" He asked. Claire just nodded. The two stood in silence till... "Hey, Claire!" called Amber as she made her way to the back of the line where Claire and Steve were standing. That's when Claire saw who Amber had dragging behind her. "Well Claire, aren't you going to introduce me and Leon to your little friend here." Amber asked, pointing to Steve. Steve seemed even smaller and younger standing next to two 4th graders and a 3rd grader. "Ummm... " "My name is Steven, but you can call me Steve." came Steve's little voice. "Right, anyway Claire I heard you and Chris got into a big fight after the park thing the other day. Jill says she is sorry for getting you into trouble maybe she can make it up to you?" Amber said in her fake innocent voice. "How did you find out about that? "Claire asked. "I have my ways, Redfield." Amber said returning to her usual, nasty voice. "So, Chris told Bill and Bill told someone else and you over heard is that right?" Claire said, she knew how to word things to people to get them mad. (she picked it up from Chris) "Something like that. I also found out a couple of other interesting things." She said, her 'pissed off' face turned into a grinning one. "Such as." Claire didn't lose her tone. "Trust me, you don't want me to say it here, but I can tell you one of the things I know, like, Chris is interested in my classmate Jill. Now I could tell her and then I could tell who you like to the those very same boys." Amber's smile widened as her eyes motioned to Leon behind her and went to where Steve was standing. Claire's eyes bugged out. How , how does she know! Chris is gonna kill me! did Chris tell Bill. ...Now is not the time to think now I must make a deal with her to keep her quite. "Can I talk to you over here." Claire indicated to her an old classroom. (the whole school eats lunch in this old building that used to be the junior high.) "Sure." The two walked out of line and into the classroom. "Okay, what do I have to do to keep you from telling anyone?" Claire asked. "Now what makes you think I gonna tell anyone, or that I haven't already?" Amber was a year older then Claire and she was more popular, she could have told anyone. "Who did you tell?" Claire asked, her voice growing small. "Listen, I got connections with a girl from the Junior High that would love to here what I have to say, so to keep me quite you could get me some other information that I can tell her instead." "Like what?" "I need you to get your brother to stop liking Jill." Amber's voice was low, which told Claire that Amber was dead serious. "But why, is she mean of something, or is it cause you like him?" Claire said grinning. "It's nothing like that, now you do this or I will start talking." With that Amber walked away. Claire returned to the lunch line, got lunch and then sat down. "What's wrong?" Asked Rebecca, as Claire hadn't said a word since she sat down. "Did you ever tell anyone who I like?" Claire asked. "No, of course not, why, did someone find out?" Becca asked full of concern. "Well, what if I told you that my bother likes this girl in 6th grade and one of those 6th graders found out, would you: A. do what the 6th grader tells you to, just to keep them quite. or B. do nothing and be killed by your older bother?" Claire asked. "Well, if a 6th grader found out then I would get a member from my big brother's gang to tell that 6th grader to keep quiet." Becca said after some thought. "Yea, but Bill won't do that besides the only person who knows who Chris likes was me so he'd think that I told Amber." Claire said with a sigh. "Wait, your saying that Bill's little sister somehow found out who Chris likes before Jessie." "Jessie?" "Yea, the girl who gets all the cool news first...hey I bet she would know who told Amber, or at least how the word got out the Chris Redfield likes a 6th grader!" "He does!! who?" came a voice behind them. "Bill, hey umm... I was just joking Chris doesn't actually like a 6th grader I just said that to see how funny it would sound hehe." Lied Becca. "Right." said Bill as he walked over to his table.  
  
"Dude there are ten minutes left of lunch and you just got yours!" Frankie said to Bill. "Well, it's a good thing I'm late because news at the kiddy table is that the invincible Chris Redfield," Chris stopped talking with George and Jessie when he heard his name and looked at Bill." Happens to like, and yea I mean like, like a 6th grader." Bill said as he took his seat next to Frankie which is across from Jessie, who had George on one side and Chris on the other side of her. Chris and Jessie glanced at each other. Chris accused her of telling though his eyes, while Jessie shook her head to plead not guilty. The other boys didn't notice the exchanges cause they were too busy laughing. Kids from other table looked over in their direction. That's when Chris remember that there was one other person that could have known his secret. He looked around for Claire and when he spotted her she was staring right back at him. He thought. You better have a good reason for this Claire!  
  
At recess (for junior high) Chris had to stay in to do the homework he didn't do last night. This made Jessie happy because she didn't want him here while she went to work. She walked across the yard to Bill's sister. "Amber." She said. When the other kids saw her they walked(ran) away leaving Amber by herself. "Yes?" She asked. "You probably heard the rumor about Chris Redfield liking someone in your class and well although there is no truth behind them I need to get information on this girl they say he likes. I believe her name is..." "Jill Valentine, and it's not just a rumor Chris told his sister he did." Amber interrupted. "And who told you a thing like that?" "I have my ways." "Oh, Bill told you, how did he find out?" "He heard you two talking the other day. whoops!," Amber said covering her mouth. "I got to go, I tell you the rest tomorrow in the bathroom the usually time." She walked off just a Bill came up to Jessie. "What was that about." He asked. Jessie just narrowed her eyes. how could he do that. Chris is his friend , snooping around and stuff. Oh I hope Chris kicks him out of the group but until then. With that thought she looked around to see if a teacher was looking,(none to be found) and then bitch-slapped Bill across the face.  
  
And I stopping there. K, will Amber spill the beans and why can't Chris like Jill? And what does Jill think about all this anyway? If Amber tells will Leon and Claire be together or did Steve win her heart? find out soon, hehe. 


	7. Explain

Disclaimer: look at 2, k  
  
"OK, let me get this straight," I, (Chris) said thinking of everything he had just been told. It was Saturday morning and I had called a meeting in my room. Well, it didn't seem like a meeting. For one Billy didn't come on the count of I didn't invite him. Second since it was a Saturday morning so everyone was half awake. But I wasn't, wide awake listening to Jessie's, who was pacing back and forth, story. She was saying everything she knew on the whole situation that had started with Leon bad mouthing me, to yesterday's outburst of my love for Jill. "Amber....ok Bill ...no Amber showed Bill Jill's picture, the one he showed me the first day she came to Holy Name. But Jill saw me on the bus and she liked me and not Bill who liked her first. Am I right so far." I said trying to organize my thoughts. I still couldn't believe Bill was capable or would even do such things as what he did. Jessie had stopped pacing the floor of my room and was just standing there with her hands on her hips. Her yellow shirt with a cat in the center, and pj looking pants, and with her hair in a bun, made her look like she just got out of bed like two minutes ago. Frankie who sat on the floor near the door looked like he still was in dream land. His short looked like the one he wore yesterday, and his pants didn't have a belt so if he stood up they were sure to fall. George had seated himself in my desk chair. He looked a little more awake then the other's (except Chris who is wide awake) and he dressed the same with his short sleeve shirt over his long sleeve shirt. His pants: katkeys( I sounded it out like my teacher said too). Lastly there was Claire, yea she was there too. She sat on the bed with me but a little ways behind me. Now she was in her pj's. She had walked by my room and saw the door open and my friends were inside. She was gonna continue to walk when I said. "Claire, come in here you need to hear this too." I said with my hand to gesture her in. 'What me, at one of the 'gang's' meetings, I wonder...' she was still so shocked that she almost dropped her poptart. (I'm done telling you how stuff looks so on with the story,) "Ya, so far you got it." Jessie said. "I just don't get it Bill would never do anything to hurt one of us." George said, swinging back and forth in his chair. "But he has." Were the first words Frankie had said since he had arrived. "Can I continue?" I asked looking around at his friends. The silence told me, I could. "So Bill is mad at me for attracting Jill, so he gets Amber to spread a rumor. She told Jessie the stuff the Kennedy 'supposedly' said," Making quotations marks with my hands." I naturally get mad and beat up the kid, which in turn makes me look like an ass in front of Jill who Amber brought to see the fight. " "That's cause you were an ass." Claire said under her breath, she was still mad at me for beating up her friend. I pretended to ignore this, yet guilt still swept across my face. "Anyway, Claire unknowingly helped the situation with her little 'Mommy' remark." It was Claire turn to feel and look guilty. "Anyhow I guess this wasn't enough so she tried to get info from Jessie to see if I liked Jill back but it didn't work but they knew if anyone, Claire would be the first to know so they found out who she liked, right, and then threatens to tell that person if she didn't start doing as they say." "You skipped a part, remember they got Carlos into to this and when you told me about Jill that day in detention, he over heard and told Bill." Jessie stated. "But why would he help them?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know, Amber told me to ask him and I an't feeling like talkin' to that jerk by myself." Jessie said. "Right, and that's how Bill found out and he told Amber and then she ordered Claire around." I said happy to get it all sorted out in my head.But I wasn't happy about the info I had sorted out. "Yea but you found out their plans so it can't work anymore." Claire said, hoping that would cheer up everyone. "No, it worked, Jill don't like Chris anymore." Jessie said, avoiding my sadden eyes and turning them to Claire instead. "True as it be, she don't like Bill either so in a way the plan didn't work but in a way... it did." George said. Frankie only nodded in agreement. "So who does she like?" Claire asked. "Ask her, she only knows." Jessie replied. "Godd!", I said, fists tight, knuckles getting white. "I am gonna shove my foot so far up Bill's ass that..." I stopped remember Claire was still there and they were in my house with a mom that seemed to know and hear all. And as if there was a cue, my mom knocked on the doorway. "Watch you mouth, Christopher." She said in a strict tone. "Now I may not know what is going on between you and Bill but you better get over it cause you have a phone and it's him." His mom said, she stepped back waiting for me to stand up. I stood and walked out into the hallway, when I was out of sight the others they heard a smacking sound as my mom smacked up side the back of my head. "I swear, Christopher, you .." She was saying. "Should we follow?" George asked. Their silence told him nothing.  
  
Downstairs, in the living room I seated himself on the couch, where on the small table next to me was the unhooked phone. 'What am I supposed to say, does he know I know, do I want him to know I know, how am I supposed to talk to him with my mom in the other room.' All this went though my head as I picked the phone up. "Hello." "Hey, Chris buddy we need to talk, I believe there has been a misunderstanding. Maybe we can work something out. Let's say meet me at the park, around 2:00 where we can 'discuss' our problems, Oh and bring your gloves, Jill is gonna be there and I don't want to embarrass you any farther." With that Bill hung up the phone giving me no time to reply. "Well that was short, what did he say?" My mom asked. "Uh we gotta meet him at the park at two, don't worry mom everything is fine between us." I obviously lied. "Do you think I'm dumb." She said stepping out of the kitchen.  
  
In Chris's room  
  
"You're his sister it would be more normal for you to go down." Frankie was saying. They all wanted to know what Bill and Chris were saying to each other. And if Bill got Chris mad enough he wasn't gonna tell them what they were talking about. "So. If I go down there he'll send me back up." Claire stated. "I think Jessie should go. He won't shoo her away." Jessie just looked down to hide her blushing face and shook her head in disagreement. The others looked at her and it was decided. A few seconds later Jessie found herself walking down the stairs.  
  
Chris and mom "Is this about a girl?" my mom asked. I wasn't gonna lie. I mean what is the worse that can come from telling your mom the truth. "Well.. yea, it does, see Billy likes this girl, this girl likes me, I kinda like her back and now he's mad at me." I spat. "Is it Jessie because you told me he like her once." She said. "No, Jessie is just a friend, mom, stop trying to get us together." See this isn't the first time she has hinted that she thought me and Jessie made a good couple. Yea we would if we weren't friends. "But she likes you sweetheart." She said. How does she do it? "Mom's talk." She said answering my unasked question. "But.." "Oh, daughters tell their mothers tons of stuff." She said answering my next question. "Oh... well I don't like her back mother, and I never will." Maybe I might have said it a little to meanly. Cause my mom just frowned and it deepened as her gaze went to something behind me. "Oh Jessie dear." She said. I turned half hoping nothing was there, and half of me was shocked when I saw what or who rather, it was. There she was, Jessie Green, sorrow in her eyes. She mumbled something about suddenly having to go, then walked right out my door. I couldn't even say or yell 'wait', cause she was already out of hearing. I went back upstairs remembering the rest of the guys were still there. When the asked where Jessie went I just said "home." I then told them what Bill said on the phone. "That means you got an hour till hour time." Frankie said looking at my clock. "No that thing is forty minutes fast we..I got only twenty minutes."I said.  
  
Author: Hehehe..next chapter is where it all goes down. Claire is faced with the question: Leon or Steve? Bill fights for Jill, Chris fights to beat up Bill, Jessie fights cause she got no chose, and Frankie and George will fight cause well... you'll see. Chapter will be called: Fight, Fight ,Fight. Do you wonder why? Hehehe 


	8. Fight Fight Fight

Author: This is it. It's not the last chapter but this is the one I have been working toward. Disclaimer: it is in ch.2 or duo hehe  
  
Twenty minutes went by really slow. Ten minutes into waiting Claire had to have looked at the clock fifty times while the other kids were planning. Claire was still on Chris's bed. She hadn't moved. George was handing out the gloves saying stuff like. "Bill probably told every kid in school to come so I suggest you make this fast." This isn't the first time Claire was there while they get ready to go to fight. Jessie was one the phone talking to some kid who can see the park from his house. He would tell them who was at the park and where and anything else they needed to know. Frankie was using another phone calling people's parents saying they would be at the park in case something happens at the park their parents would know where they are. And Chris was listening to what George was telling him.  
  
It wasn't till that had four minutes to go Claire remember she still had to get dressed. She sped out of Chris's room and into her own. She threw on a couple items that were on the floor and ran back to her bother's room, but only to find it empty.  
  
  
  
The arrival  
  
  
  
Bill was already there. He had Amber, Carlos, Steve (Carlos dragged him along), and Leon all standing behind him. Along with some other kids they didn't recognize. They walked into the park. Frankie noticed Rebecca by the swings with a couple of other girls. He waved and then remembered that they had left Claire back at the house.  
  
Looking around to see who showed up George saw some people he knew and others he didn't. Then he saw them. The scariest kids of all the neighborhood. The ASHFORD twins!  
  
"What are they doing here?" George asked the others.  
  
"Who? Frankie asked. George pointed in the direction of the twins. Chris noticed that Bill's gang had just noticed the twins also and they two looked scared.  
  
That's when it happened. It had happened in slow motion. Enough time for Chris to say a plan. The twins were approaching them, Claire entered the park, Amber, Leon, and Steve heading toward her, Carlos with a couple of his friends make their way toward Chris and co., and lastly Bill gestures Chris to come and fight him.  
  
"Frankie, George, you go help Claire, Jessie deal with Carlos, I'll go handle Bill." Chris said in a whisper to the others.  
  
"What about the twin freaks? Frankie asked.  
  
"If they come near you just run away." Chris said, his voice wavering a little.  
  
"Let's go." said Jessie.  
  
Claire's problem  
  
"Hey, Redfield." Said Amber.  
  
"Hello Amber." Claire said back. Leon was next to her and Steve was a little ways away.  
  
"Leon, would just love to go out with you , did you know that. Yes it seems he has liked you just as long as you liked him. But you see poor Leon is heartbroken to find out that you like someone else." Amber said, her smile widening with each word she spoke. "But I haven't told him who you like I thought it would be more fair if you told him." With that Amber walked away  
  
leaving the two alone.  
  
"So.. you like me." On the out side Claire was calm but on the inside she felt...like... Jumping up and down and turning to Leon and singing 'I'm a slave for you' by Britney Spears. (I know the story takes place in the past but I can't think of any songs from that time that would fit. Besides just imagine...)  
  
"And you like someone else." Leon said. The song cut and Claire mentally fell on her ass after hearing this. And then you want to kill the invisible cue man because here came Steve.  
  
"Hey Claire, Leon, ummm, Claire, Amber said you wanted to tell me  
  
something." Steve's little voice said.  
  
"Ummmm.. she did did she. Well I don't know how to say this..."Claire  
  
stopped having no clue what to say. She looked behind her and saw Becca. She was gonna yell for her to come over but saw that Amber had approached Becca  
  
instead. Knowing her best friend was busy at the moment she had no choice but to look at the two, patiently waiting guys that stood before her.  
  
  
  
Frankie and George's problem/fight  
  
  
  
The two boys were walking, or jogging really, over to where Claire was. Amber had reached her by now and was saying something.  
  
"Hello boys." Came the voice of their nightmares. And then they heard  
  
it. THE LAUGH. Oh godd it was the laugh. That frightening high pitched laugh that made you cringe on the discovery that it came from a guy. George and Frankie stared at each other, these were theie opinions : run straight to Claire putting her in the path of the freaks, to the right where the swings and Amber and Becca, and a corner where they all could get trapped into or the left where Jessie and Chris had there hands full and there were a ton of other kids all around. Now normally one would go left where the crowd is but for these young gentlemen the thought going right was the best idea since sliced bread. The two made a mad dash toward the swings only to hear the freaky laughter behind them grow louder.  
  
The mad dash did nothing for them. Becca and Amber saw why they were running and ran themselves but they run to the crowd of people. That left Frankie and George alone with a set of swings, a dead end, and two mess up sixteen year-olds. Alexia was waving her finger at them to show that she thought they had been bad and needed to be...Punished.  
  
"Now where were you two running off to, we just want to play with you." Alexia said. Fear ran though the boys. Cause everyone in town knew if you played with the Ashfords, you'd end up in the hospital.  
  
"I believe dear sister, that they were running away from your beauty." Alfred said gazing lovingly at his sister. (can you, Alfred say 'I need therapy')  
  
"Oh, how sweet, oh why don't we invite them to our house, brother." Alexia said. Frankie was getting more scared by the moment,so much that he new that if he had to use the bathroom he would have by now. He was sure George felt the same.  
  
"We... would ...lov..love to but we can't .. cause wegottago."George said. He tried he really did. He ran to the side were Alexia would be closer to him and ended up in pain for as he ran by Alexia she grab an hunk of his hair. This cause him to stop but she only pulled harder causing him to call out in pain. Frankie couldn't just watch, although he rather do that, he lunged at Alexia causing them both to fall over, George could do nothing but fall with them since Alexia still had his hair. Alfred tried to pry Frankie off of Alexia but Frankie didn't want to get hurt so he rolled around so Alexia was on top of him and George was let free. George then jumped at Alfred and this rolling, jumping, fight continued in this pattern.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessie's problem/fight?  
  
  
  
  
  
Carlos approached her with his jerky grin on his face.  
  
"Hello Jessica." Carlos said. Jessie glared at him hard. No one was allowed to call her 'Jessica' but her parents and sometimes she let Chris get away with it. But she kept her cool, all she needed was to keep these guys busy while Chris beats Bill.  
  
"So why are you helping Bill again?" She asked.  
  
"He is a good friend of my why shouldn't I help him out." He answered. (school is over, so is Spanish, so lets all pretend Carlos learned perfect, or good enough English overnight k)  
  
"What in it for you? Jessie asked.  
  
"None of you business."  
  
"So it's somethin' or is it a someone?"  
  
"So what if it was, are you jealous?" he asked, as his friends laughed. Knowing his ego size she knew how she could keep him busy.  
  
"Maybe." She said in a flirtatious way. Maybe too flirtatious cause one of the guys came up to her, walked around her and grabbed her butt! Angered she spun around and punched the kid in the nose, causing it to bleed. Since she turned around another one of the guys came up and tried the same thing. She spun around and kicked him where it counted. It was at that act that the other two standing beside Carlos backed down. She glared harshly at them. They were gonna turn around and leave. Crap I gotta get them to stay but how? Got two guys down, one could get up, the other .... then the two with Carlos... and Carlos...She could only think of one thing that would get Carlos Oliv-something she couldn't remember, to stay, but she so didn't want to do it. But couldn't think of a better plan in the little time she had.  
  
"Carlos wait.!" He turned. She walked up to him leaned her body against his, pulled his head down to hers and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I want you." She pulled back trying hard to fight the urge to slap him across the face. His eyes bugged out, then went back to normal. He waved for his friends to leave them alone. She needed them all here.  
  
"No, they can stay and watch." She blurted. The two guys stopped and turned smiles on their faces. An even bigger one on Carlos's face. She had to watch was she said from now on.  
  
"Isn't she feisty." Carlos said to his friends. He looked at her with fire in his eyes. Now Jessie had heard Carlos was all talk but she didn't want to see if that were true or not. She stepped back giving more space between them. That's when the guy with the bloody nose got up. He looked so mad as he made his way toward Jessie. She backed up a little running into Carlos. Hoping he would tell his friend to back down, yet he took her action for something else. He moved his hands down her back, down, down. Think fast Jess! She did. She turn around grab his hand mixed it with hers and kissed him hard on the lips. You own me big Chris. She turned them around so Carlos was in the path of the bloody nose kid. They parted gasping for breath she only hoped Chris hurried up because she didn't no how long she could keep this up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jill's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
There she was the girl who started this whole thing. She sat in front of the crowd watching as two guys fought for her love. It was just like the movies. But there was one difference she already chose the winner. Even if he didn't win the fight he still won her heart. He always had. Yes she was thinking of Chris Redfield although they(Amber, Bill etc.) told her he was a jerk she knew it wasn't true. Yes he did beat up Leon, but she saw him time and again after school he would wait for Claire to come out, even if he had to stand there for ten minutes he would stand there patently, while she chated with her friends. When she was done she walked over to him gave him a huge, and they walked hand and hand home, unless Chris had his bike, he would let her ride it home while he walked. (Don't we wish all bothers were like that, as mine breaks something of mine again, can't a girl dream) She like, heck love the dude for that.  
  
But right now he wasn't being sweet he was fighting his best friend. For her. And he was winning. For her. But what would happen afterwards? Would he come up to her. Sweep her off her feet. Then they would collapse in a field of daises and laugh and he would look into her eyes and lean forward, she would do the same until their lips met. And then....  
  
All the lovely thoughts stopped when Chris fell to the ground holding his stomach.  
  
About 5 min. ago. Chris's fight.  
  
  
  
Chris was having the advantage as he had pinned Bill to the ground and was using all his might to keep him there.  
  
"I don't get it Billy-boy, if you like this girl so much why didn't you tell me, I would have backed down." Chris said a Bill fought against him.  
  
"Get off me Redfield and let me tell ya" Bill said still struggling. Chris  
  
thought a bout it for a moment then let go decided to listen to his ex best friend. After a couple of breaths Bill got up and said.( by the way while they talk Jill hears non of it.)  
  
"Dammit, Chris this isn't just about some chick, this is about our whole friendship, you always have to be in charge, you have to be better at everything, you have to get every girl, even though not to long ago you and me didn't even like girls, and now we are here fighting over the only one I like." Bill said.  
  
"Listen to me now Billy-boy, do you think I care to be the best at everything I mean I am flatter you think so but buddy I am not that great. And if you want to lead sometimes then go ahead. Plus your the one who wants to fight over chick, I mean Jill. You call me here didn't you?" Chris said. "And may I ask why you felt the need to make me into an ass the other day by having me fight Kennedy, who I now know said nothing about me."  
  
"I don't know maybe because it was easy to make you look like an ass. I mean you didn't have to fight the kid.."  
  
"You suggested it dammit." Chris said. Bill was about to say something else but something caught his eye. Chris looked to see what it was and was dumbfounded. Jessie and Carlos were... was it really Jessie.. blue hair, yep it was. The bun in her hair was falling out Chris could tell because she and Carlos were turned so her back faced him. Why? Why would she? Why would anyone? Was all Chris could think. Watching the two kiss.  
  
Chris didn't see it. Bill saw how distracted Chris became with the site of their female friend. He took his chance. He walked right up to him and gutted him in the stomach. Chris then took notice. He look in shock at Bill as he fell to the ground, on his knees he looked up at Bill.  
  
"STOP!!!!!" Jill yelled.  
  
Claire stopped giving her one hundred reasons why it was hard for her to say what she wanted to say. Leon and Steve looked over to Jill.  
  
George and Frankie stood up as Alexia and Alfred did also. The four of them looked like the went though a war with patches of clothing missing hear and there.  
  
Four guys laid on the ground around Carlos as he had his arms around Jessie. Who wanted to puke.  
  
Chris looked up at Jill and Bill looked over to her.  
  
"Stop this at once. Bill." She said looking at him. "I am sorry you like me but I don't like you please move on. Chris," She said looking to Chris," If you do like me the way they say you do then I want you to stop fighting this instant." With that she walked back though the crowd toward the exit. Chris followed as Bill stood there not sure of what to do.  
  
Frankie and George sprinted in the direction that Chris took leaving the twin freaks behind.  
  
Jessie saw the fight end. She broke from Carlos's grasp, pulled the collar of his shirt so the were face to face she was gonna speak but he beat her.  
  
"What a woman." He said with a twinkle in his eye. She had had it. With one hand she slapped him across the face and with her leg she kicked him in the groin. (Poor baby)  
  
"You can't handle a woman." With that she walked away following her friends to the exit.  
  
And then there was Claire.  
  
"Ok, I like you both very much but it is only fair to pick one that I like better. So after a lot of thinking I have come to a decision."  
  
Hehehe. I will stop here. That was long. K will, Chris and Jill finally be together or will something break them up? Plus I myself don't know who Claire is gonna choose so what do you think? Tell me. 


	9. Love is in the Air

Author: The last couple of chapters(6, and 7, maybe 8 I have to check) are 'squished' but I am trying to make the story look like it used to. Plus chapter ten will be the final one after that I will be on to a new story. I will be moving on. If you are interested to know it will be about Gundam Wing, never heard of it, it'd ok, if you did and you like it great. Or if you like Lemon stories then that's great too. Be warned it would be my first of that kind. Disclaimer: it didn't move, it is still in chapter two.  
  
"Wait." Chris yelled to the back of Jill. After awhile she stopped and waited till he was by her side. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, unsure of what to do or say.  
  
"I..." Chris couldn't finish his sentence. He finally was there standing next to the girl, his first crush, and the best part being that she liked him back. He saw a smile form on her precious lips as she spoke.  
  
"I believe you have never, properly, introduced yourself." She said gazing up at him with her round, ocean blue, eyes. He smiled back.  
  
"Hello, my name is Christopher Redfield, you can call me Chris, and you?" He said pointing to her. She was about to speak when, Frankie, Jessie, and George, came down the street. The three saw the two and started to run.  
  
Jill's head.  
  
That's when Chris's beautiful eyes lit up in thought. He turned his attention to me. He picked up my wrist gently. Dang, he has soft skin. Like silk.  
  
"Come on." He said tugging my arm leading me to the unknown.  
  
The 'unknown' turned into a bush, the next block down. I was there squatting behind a bush with my man by my side. He at the moment was looking out. I looked too. We both saw as his friends came around the corner. They stopped running and looked around. As the walked by our bush we heard.  
  
"...they can't run that fast..." George was saying to the others. They kept on walking. I noticed that every once and awhile Jessie would wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. While the other one, whose name I couldn't remember, was walking silently with the others. Chris started to laugh quietly at his friends and I soon joined in. But then the one with no name, looked over in our direction. Chris saw him first and put his silky hand to my mouth to silence me. After a couple of minuets that I wanted to last forever, his friends were finally out of sight and he removed his hand. I hadn't realize how long I had been staring at him till he said while laughing.  
  
"What is there something.. wrong with my face?" He laughed some more when I had quickly looked away. But he suddenly stopped and held his stomach.  
  
"Ouch." Was all he said.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and after a little thought he said.  
  
"You know in a way this is kind of your fault." He said lying back so his hands would support him up.  
  
"How do you figure that." I said a little confused. He thought for a moment then said.  
  
"Well, cause of you I fought my best friend, ended up getting my sister and Jessie mad at me, and at school I lost my 'tough guy' image." He told me. I thought about what he said.  
  
"Well I am sorry about Bill. I don't know what or how I could have done something to make your sister and Jessie mad at you, and for your image... I think you did that yourself, with all those times people have seen how nice you are to your sister." I said. I couldn't believe I had spoken so many words to him. He was quiet for awhile. Then what seemed like a century of silence to me he finally spoke.  
  
"We should get back to the others before they get worried ya know." He said as he sat up straight. I began to stand he did the same. But if the situation couldn't be more weird the Ashford twins can around the corner. They were on their bikes speeding in our direction. Stiff in fright I just stood there. There was a tug on my arm. I lost my balance and landed on the ground. Soft ground. That moves up and down..... wait what! I used my hands to lift me up to see that my hands were on Chris's chest. Heck I was on top of Chris all together. I moved my hands to the grass at his sides so when I got up I wouldn't be break his stomach more then it already was. But moving my hands to the sides caused my body to be closer to him. My face was even closer to his now.  
  
Chris's view  
  
Well, it all happened so fast. One minute I'm standing and now I am on the ground with all of Jill's weight was top of me. She moved her hands off me, enabling me to breath. But she seems to have moved closer. I watched as her face reddened. But then her ocean eyes looked right into mine. Her face seems to get closer and closer. I just laid there. She seemed to hesitate and I took this as my chance I stretched my neck till out lips met.  
  
Claire's decision.  
  
The thing is she didn't really have to think all that much on her decision. She knew the answer. I mean sure she liked Leon first. But she liked Steve more. She saw Leon more as a friend more then ever before. When she was faced with the question she never thought it would be so easy to find the answer.  
  
Now saying it was a totally different subject. She didn't want to hurt Leon feelings or loose him as a friend, plus she didn't even know if Steve even likes her back. She could be making a fool of herself. But it was a risk she was willing to take. She looked to Leon at first his face lit up but as she spoke all happy coloring seemed to fade away.  
  
"Leon, I am sorry... but I like you as a friend." Claire couldn't say anything else after that Leon just turned around and walks away. Claire then saw Amber follow him. I'm gonna get her. Claire thought as the scene of Amber begging for mercy brought a smile to her lips. She then noticed Steve was still there. Her mind went blank. Ummm... say something woman. But what. 'Oh by the way Steve I want you to by my boy toy..Boyfriend I mean. See you tomorrow at school.' Ya that would go over well. Claire was so lost in her thoughts, that she almost didn't hear Steve speak.  
  
"Are you going to ask me you question some time today?" He didn't sound mad just a bit irritated.  
  
"Oh, well I really don't want to ask you anything, Amber lied, but I do want to tell you something." Claire took a deep breath it was now or never. "I have kinda have had a crush on you since that day you accidentally walked into my classroom." She said. Then big relief washed over her. She had gotten though the toughest part: Admitting. (of course in my, the author's, case, rejection usually follows after that first step, sad but true).  
  
Claire stood there waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Wow I felt...feel the same way to Claire." He said. Claire had just made it to cloud nine.  
  
Yes, it seemed things were going great for both Redfields. Okay so maybe Chris lost his best friend and Claire lost Leon as a friend but life still wasn't that bad.  
  
Kinda short, I know. But the next Chapter is it the end. So sad. Anyway, here is the sum for the next.  
  
Things are going are going great for a whole week till...Steve disappears? In addition Jill calls up Chris saying 'they need to talk'. Is this good, or bad? And how will this story end? You will soon know. 


End file.
